


Study Break

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Accidental Kissing, College, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, mentions of Aomine Daiki - Freeform, mentions of Kuroko Tetsuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A study break results in an accidental, but not unwelcome kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndWeMutate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndWeMutate/gifts).



> Written for [AndWeMutate](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AndWeMutate/pseuds/AndWeMutate) as a belated birthday present! I'm sorry it's so late and so short. 
> 
> Based off the idea of the OT4 (Kagami/Kuroko/Aomine/Kise). There are hints to it but this is pretty much just Kagami and Kise in a moment.

Kagami shoved the textbooks on the table out of his way with a sigh as he leaned his head on said table with a slight thud. Studying was such a pain, but if he wanted to continue his basketball scholarship at his college, he was going to have to keep his grades up. It was one of the conditions, unfortunately. He’d been diligently studying Biology for the past hour and a half, but he’d gotten to the point where he was reading the words in his textbook but not actually _comprehending them_. It was frustrating. This obviously meant it was time for a break. 

Sighing and getting up, Kagami looked around the apartment. Everything was quiet. Kuroko and Aomine had gone to study at the library, because as hard as it was to imagine someone being worse at studying than _him_ , Aomine still took the cake on that. Kuroko insisted that they study together, and the library was about the only place where there were no distractions to keep Aomine from just tuning out. 

That left him and Kise in the apartment by themselves. Kise was in the extra room they had in the apartment. Kagami wasn’t certain, but he was pretty sure he was writing up a paper that he had coming up on his computer. The apartment had been rather silent thanks to the fact that it was almost the end of the school year and finals were taking up everyone’s time. He was sure when they were all done they’d come back together and just have a big movie night or go out and play basketball until they were all exhausted and able to turn their brains off for a bit of rest. Whatever they did, though, Kagami would be thankful for it. Sometimes he was still baffled at the ability of four people to love each other so completely and equally, but he wouldn’t trade this…unconventional thing they had for the world. Maybe it wasn't normal, but it was theirs, and really that's all that mattered.

Wandering into the kitchen, Kagami opened the refrigerator, pulling out a sports drink, opening it and taking a big gulp. That was better. He needed this break. If he had to read one more goddamn thing about ribosomes he was going to lose it. He sighed again and re-tightened the cap on his bottle, carrying it in one hand, starting to move to leave the kitchen. Maybe he should get back to work, as much as he didn't really want to…

Lost in thought about what he should probably do next, he didn’t see Kise entering the kitchen, probably looking to take a break himself. Before he realized what was happening, he and Kise ran smack into each other. They didn’t just bump into each other, no. That would have been normal and not nearly as embarrassing. Instead they wound up running straight into each other, lips connecting in what one could only call an accidental kiss. 

Kagami stopped dead, wide eyed, but Kise didn’t pull away. Instead he wrapped his arms around his neck and ran his hands through his hair. Once Kagami realized what was happening, he decided to go along with it too, wrapping his arms around his waist, sports drink bottle still in his hand. Okay so it was a bit embarrassing that they’d wind up kissing in such a dumb way, but Kagami wasn’t about to say no to it either. 

When they parted, Kise looked at him and laughed. 

“Well, hello to you too, Taiga.” 

Kagami felt his face flush, turning bright red. “That…that was an accident!” He blurted, feeling like an idiot. 

Kise laughed again. “Aww, you mean you didn’t want to kiss me? I’m hurt.” He teased, causing Kagami’s face to burn even hotter. He gave Kise a sheepish look and held him a little closer. 

“I never said that.” He mumbled, and Kise snuggled into his shoulder. 

“Actually, I was looking to take a break. This paper is driving me crazy. Were you thinking the same thing?”

Kagami nodded. “Actually, yeah. I figured it was time since I was pretty much just staring at my books and not actually taking anything in.” 

Kise hummed in acknowledgement of his statement staying snuggled in his arms for a bit. When Kagami thought of it, this was a pretty nice way to take a break too. Funny how any of the three of them could recharge his batteries like this. Seemed to be the same for Kise. 

There was a moment of comfortable silence as they held each other just standing in the kitchen. Kagami leaned his head against Kise, his cheek resting against golden hair. Aomine teased Kise constantly about all the products he had, but they worked for him. His hair always felt like silk and smelled really nice, kind of like strawberries. Kagami gave something of a content sigh before Kise spoke again. 

“I checked the mail earlier. Some of your basketball magazines came in. How about we curl up on the couch for a bit and read something that actually interests us?” 

Honestly after an hour and a half of nearly breaking his brain to make sure he got an acceptable grade in his Bio class, that sounded absolutely perfect. 

“Yeah that sounds good.” Kagami replied, pulling away. “Were you coming into the kitchen to get something?”

Kise blinked then laughed again. “Oh yeah! I was coming in to grab something to drink. I’d nearly forgotten!” 

Kagami gave a small knowing smile and moved to the refrigerator again, pulling out another sports drink and handing it to Kise, who gave him a soft ‘thank you’ before he took his hand and lead him out of the kitchen and to the living room. 

They spent a good half hour on the couch just reading and talking, both about what they were reading, what Kagami might make for dinner, and when they thought Aomine and Kuroko may get home. Kise had curled into his side, and while Kagami thought maybe it was a bit of a long break for two people who should really be studying, that it was worth it. As embarrassing as the accidental kiss was, he was actually pretty glad it happened. 

More than glad.


End file.
